


"No we shouldn't!"

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, less than 100 words for sure, well maybe half a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: anonymous on tumblr asked: 'Ripping the other away - " no we shouldn't " - but when they kiss them again they moan and hold them close' — sherlolly





	"No we shouldn't!"

**Author's Note:**

> From this list of kisses: https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/171310019617/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me

Sherlock pulled back, eyes wild. "No, Molly, we shouldn't…you need to let me finish…"

But her lips were on his again and all he could do was moan and hold her close, closer, closest.

He would wait to tell her that the flowers were actually for Mrs. Hudson's birthday later. Much,  _much_ later.


End file.
